The Mortal Elven Child
by LittleCrazy1
Summary: REDONE! When Shannon gets dropped into ME in her sleep, she needs to learn how to become a proper elven lady as she grows up in Rivendell. I know I've done this kinda thing before but this is my last attempt. NOT A MARY-SUE I PROMISE! Legomance in later c


OK. This is the REDONE version of this story. YAY FOR THAT. a couple of changes are: NO MORE LITHPING LEGOLAS! I know a couple of people found that sumwhat...revolting I guess you could say. I've changed Legolas' age. He isn't 50 anymore. Thank you to people who pointed that out to me. She's no longer going to Rivendell. She's staying in Mirkwood. NOW, let's reply to my many wonderful reviewers, the good AND the bad...I dont like mean reviewers btw...

Kimpisces: what does ttync stand for?

Elven Script: thanx

hobbitpiel3: thanx, I'll try to update as quickly as possible. but im working on it slowly.

Fvor: No elvish. They're speaking english. for now...and now know what a Mary Sue is, so I'm avoiding that as much as physically possible.

Lea: thanx. I think they're cute too.

Agent Pandora Black: thanx. I'm gunna try and continue it as much as I can and see if maybe I can actually finish a fanfic! wow. miracles upon miracles.

ilfirin912: sorry about that. I tried my hardest but being almost 15 myself its hard to write from the point of view of a 5 year old. btw she's only 5 in this story for a small time.

Lady Halwyn: yay. Power to Shannon's around the world. lol. my name isn't Shannon...:( lol.

Ija Ijevna: if somebody can give me a clear explanation of what a mary sue IS I'll try my very hardest to stop it. I won't make this story into a parody but if you really want a parody I can try on that one. ;). thank god for randomness.

Marpessa: ...w/e...why'd you call me a troll!?

GreenEyedElfGoddess: thanx. I'll try and finish this, but if there are problems I might have to stop. Writers block could always do that too.

immortalwizaredpirateelf-fan: thanx I will!

troll: fk off, buddy. If you really have nothing else to do except waste your time making websites that flame other peoples fanfiction, you really need to get out more. is so people can post fanfics that they wrote. I write fanfiction so I can improve my writing skills. If you dont like my story, DONT READ IT! and let other people enjoy it. LEAVE ME ALONE! oh and shes NOT from america! shes from CANADA! (woot)

Ivy: if you wanna think of it that way, then ALL fanfiction shouldn't be written. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Malara: No, you're review didn't sound rude at all. In fact it was one of the nicer ones, for a change! :D

Chocolat-Surfie: I am going on!! im just working on it. slowly. sorry.

the teleri took: ...YOU suck.

I'm From Tookland: Thanks so much for your review, you helped a lot. I'm not sure what a beta is, but if you explain I'll think about it maybe. I have written another story NOT A LEGOMANCE, and I've posted it. It's called "The Differences of Dark and Light" Its about Legolas' daughter, so I hope that works. Again, thanks so much!

Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them! ...............................................................................................................................................................................................

It was a warm summer afternoon, and five year old Shannon Gabor was in her backyard with her family. They were having a family barbeque. Her older cousin, Darryl was sitting on the grass with Shannon in her lap talking to their other cousin Katelynn about the new Lord of the Rings movie.

"The graphics were so good! I'm amazed that anyone can do that!" Katelynn exlaimed.

"Personally I think the story is what matters. The history that's involved and everything; it's just so breathtaking to think that Tolkien would spend almost his entire life devoted to writing about Middle Earth." Darryl replied.

"Darryl? What's Middle Earth?" Shannon asked her cousin.

"Middle Earth is a land of magic and mythical creatures" she explained.

"Like a fairytale?" Shannon asked.

"Yes. It is a fairytale. A very good fairytale, I might add." Katelynn said.

"Tell me more! I love fairytales!" Shannon said with the energetic enthusiasm of a five year old. So Darryl and Katelynn spent the rest of the afternoon telling their cousin some of the shorter tales of Middle Earth while they braided her straw coloured hair. By the end of the night Shannon was hyped up on fairytales, although she didn't understand most of them.

"Shannon, it's time for bed!" her mother called from the kitchen. She came and got her daughter and took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"Did you have fun tonight, Shannon?" her mother asked.

"Yes! When I grow up, I'm going to be an elf!" Shannon said excitedly, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

"An elf, eh? That's quite the, er, dream, you've got there!" her mother said interestedly. "Well I hope your dreams come true. Sleep tight, Shannon." her mother said as she turned off the lights. Shannon fell asleep to dreams of Middle Earth and the elves, as she wished she was an elf.

She dreamed she was an elf. She dreamed she was dancing with the elves and the music got faster and faster and the dancing got frantic and the dancing elves around her started to spin and her feet feel out from beneath her. An elf came and sat down next to her and stared at her. The elf poked her very hard. He continued to poke her until she was jerked from her sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shannon screamed. She was leaning over a branch on a tree on her stomach staring a young boy in the eyes. He was about to poke her when she fell from the tree into a bush on the ground. The boy jumped down from the tree and kept staring at her.

"Look kid, I don't know what your problem is, but can you help my out of this bush!?" Shannon said angrily. The boy helped her out of the bush but kept staring at her as she brushed herself off. When Shannon looked up at him she checked him over. He was dressed very funny. He was wearing leggings and boots and a tunic. He had long blonde hair which was very unnatural for somebody his age. Especially a boy!

"Why are you dressed tho funny?" the boy asked Shannon.

"Why am _I_ dressed so funny? Why are _you_ dressed so funny?!" Shannon replied. The boy just stared at her for a second.

"Okay, we're both dressed funny. Hi I'm Legolas, what's your name?" the boy asked, holding out his hand for Shannon to shake.

"I'm Shannon." she replied, shaking Legolas's hand. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm thirteen yearth old. You?" Legolas answered. Shannon was struck dumb for a moment.

"...Thirteen?! How can you be thirteen?! My cousin's thirteen and she's tall! You look like your my age! I'm five!" Shannon said.

"Five!? Wow! You age fast!" Legolas said.

"What do you _mean_ 'age fast'? I age just like everybody else" Shannon said with a nod.

"No you don't. When I was five I was really little. _Really_ little." Legolas argued.

"OK, whatever. Now where's my mom? I'm hungry..." Shannon said to nobody in particular.

"Who's your mom. Is she one of the servants?" Legolas asked.

"Servants! Why on EARTH would my mom be a servant Nobody has servants anymore!!" Shannon yelled.

"If your mom isn't a servant than what does she do?" Legolas asked.

"My mom is a mechanic" Shannon answered with a nod.

"What's a mechanic?" Legolas asked. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious? Do you really not know what a mechanic is?" Shannon asked. She was starting to get scared.

"No, I really do not know what a mechanic is! And I think you should go see a healer about that scratch on your arm." Legolas said, pointing to her right arm. Along the back of it was a large bloody scratch from the bush.

"I didn't even notice..." Shannon said. She obviously looked like she was holding in some tears. "Where's this healer of yours?"

"Follow me." Legolas said as he started walking towards the edge of the woods. He lead her into a large palace and down beautiful corridors with tall people walking everywhere. They all smiled at Legolas in a friendly way as he walked by. He lead Shannon into a room with beds along the wall. A young woman wearing a floor length grey dress and apron was bustling around checking the people in the beds. She turned around and saw the two children there.

"Prince Legolas! What do you need?" The lady said with a curious expression on her face as she took in the small scratched girl with the Prince.

"Shannon cut her arm. Can you help her?" Legolas asked.

"May I see your cut?" the lady asked Shannon. She held out her arm so that the lady could see.

"Ouch! Now how did you manage to get that?" She asked Shannon.

"I fell out of a tree and landed in a bush." Shannon sniffed.

"I see. Well I'm just going to clean that up for you then I'll let you get back on your way. By the way my name is Dolithiel." she said. Dolithiel cleaned Shannon's cut with a wet cloth then put a brown paste on it. It stung and made Shannon cry out.

"Don't worry, it's just going to make it better." Dolithiel said. After a couple of minutes she wiped the paste off Shannons arm and told her to be careful. After that Legolas and Shannon left the room.

"Shannon, I'm going to take you to my adar. He's can decide why you're here and all that kind of stuff." Legolas said as he lead her down a slightly more deserted corridor.

"What do you mean, 'why I'm here'? I don't know why I am here so how would he? I just want to go home! Can't I do that!?" Shannon exclaimed.

"I don't know. Just talk to my adar. He'll know what to do. Don't worry." Legolas said as he knocked on a large elegant door. A large elf with long brown hair answered. He looked down at the two with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Legolas? What do you want? And who is your friend?" the elf asked.

"This is Shannon, adar. She was sleeping in my tree, and she doesn't know where she is or where her family is. I was wondering if you could help her?" Legolas said with a look of pure innocence on his face as he did so. The man looked at the pair of them with a thoughtful look on his face. He kneeled down in front of Shannon and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hello Shannon, I am King Thranduil. Why don't you come in? We can sit down and talk." Thranduil said with a smile. Shannon nodded shyly and followed Thranduil into his study. He shut the door with Legolas outside. Shannon climbed into a large chair in front of a desk, which King Thranduil sat behind.

"Now tell me, how did you get here?" Thranduil asked.

"We had a family barbeque last night, I went to bed, and woke up in a tree with Legolas poking me. I want to go home. Where's my family?" Shannon said sadly.

"I don't know where you family is, child, but you may stay here untill we figure it out. I'll get Bellasiel to get a room ready for you and some suitable clothing for you to wear here. You are dismissed." Thranduil said as he went back to his paperwork. Shannon got off her chair and followed a servant girl down the hall to a spare guest room where she was told to wait. Five minutes later Bellasiel came back with a couple of small floor length dresses.

"These used to be my daughters. You can wear them for now until we can find you something else." Bellasiel said as she laid three dresses down on the bed. One was blue, one was green, and one was beige.

Bellasiel helped Shannon into the beige one then took her to the kitchens to get her some breakfast. After breakfast Shannon went back to her room and stared out the window.

"Why am I here? Where's my family? I'm hungry. Where's the food?" were a few of the things that ran through Shannon's mind as she stared out into the forest. After a while she got bored so she went in search of some food. After ten minutes of searching, the five year old gave up and walked, grumbling back to her room to sit and pout.

Her day went on in much the same way. She did very little all day long. As a matter of fact, she did very little all week. She followed Legolas around one day to see if he had anything interesting to do. Turns out he did but they didn't find her very amusing. So Shannon was left with nothing to do again. But on the last day of the week, when Shannon was just about to break down and cry from loneliness, Bellasiel knocked on the door.

"Shannon, I've brought you a friend." she said. She ushered in a small girl around the same age as Shannon. She had long black hair and green eyes

"This is Eruraviel. I brought her to meet you. Why don't you two play? We could go walk through the forest or go to the stables." Bellasiel said. Shannon's life went in an upward turn from then. Eruraviel and Shannon hit it off right away and were best friends for the rest of their lives.

There's the redone first chappie. Tell me what you think, and no flaming if it can be avoided please.

LittleCrazy1


End file.
